Waking Up
by DrMcqueen
Summary: Sequel to The BeginningFADAM  . Set immediately after The BeginningFADAM What happens when Adam wakes up and can't remember anything, including his own family! Will he remember Fiona? I do not own Degrassi. Review!
1. Chapter 1

General Point of View—

"Clear!" The doctors turned up the device that should have helped Adam by now.

"Clear!" The doctors yelled, once again.

"We have a heartbeat! He's alive!" One of the doctors yells.

Adam opened his eyes fast, and almost immediately started freaking out when he realized he didn't know where he was.

"Where am I?" He demanded.

"Your at the hospital son." On of the doctors yelled. "You were knocked unconscious on the side of the road."

"What? But how?" Adam asked.

None of the doctors answered. One of them, however, pulled out a needle filled with something, and poked Adam in the neck with it.

"Rest son. It's okay." The doctor said.

Next thing you know, everything was black, again.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Someone asked.

Adam opened his eyes large enough to see what everyone was doing in his room. But when he opened his eyes, he realized he was in a hospital bed. What he thought was a dream turned out to be reality.

He opened his eyes bigger, and everyone on the room seemed to notice.

"Adam! Oh my God! He's awake!" A woman yelled.

"Adam! I knew you'd come back bro!" Someone else yelled.

Adam's eyes were open, but he still couldn't make out who was talking to him.

"It's good to have you back son. You gave us quite a scare." A tall man said.

Adam was clueless. He didn't know why he was here, or how he got here.

"Why- What happened?" Adam asked, looking around the room.

"Well, you we're running down the street, and you fell, and hit you head. You hit it pretty hard, and you we're knocked unconscious. You lost a lot of blood, and you went flatline. Once they brought you back, they brought you here. You were in a coma for 3 days, Adam." The tall man answered.

"But why? Why was I running?" Adam asked.

"Well. I don't know. You stayed the night at Eli's a few night's ago, and then the next day, we get a call from the ER telling us our son is in the emergency room." The woman answered.

"Son? Wait, who's Eli?" Adam asked.

"Eli? Well, he's your best friend, Adam."

The people in the room looked around at each other. They knew something was wrong.

"Wait. You don't remember anything?" The younger boy asked.

"No. I have no idea who Eli is." Adam asked. He looked around the room to see no one he recognized. There was a man and a woman, and a boy about 16. And Adam didn't recognize any of them.

"Who are you?" Adam asked the people standing in his room.

"Adam. We're you parents. And your brother Drew."

Adam looked around the room. His vision was now perfect, and he still didn't recognize anyone standing in his room.

A/N

So, here's part two of my story! I hope it's as good as the first one. I know there was a cliffhanger in the last one, but hopefully everything is cleared up. If you have any questions let me know.

And just in case it isn't clear, Adam has Amnesia, and can't remember anything.

So, hope you like it! And Review and Comment!

Shmanks!

-Claire


	2. Finding Out

General Point of View—

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are", said Adam, looking around the room at the people he still didn't recognize.

"What?" The older man said, looking shocked and confused.

"That's impossible." The woman said, walking into the hallway. "Doctor! Can we get a doctor in here please!"

Not to soon after, a doctor arrived, carrying a clipboard with all of Adam's data on it.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor said, looking up at Adam.

"Well, you can see our son is awake, but he can't seem to remember anything!" Audra said, crossing he arms over her chest.

The doctor walked over to Adam, and started questioning him.

"Can you tell me your name, kid?" The doctor said, shining a flashlight into Adam's eyes.

"It'. I, I don't know." Adam said, looking down.

"What about the date? The doctor said, switching eyes.

"I have no idea." Adam said, putting his hands on his head.

The doctor observed him for a moment before asking another question.

"Is there anything you do remember?" The doctor asked.

"Well. I remember a girl, but I can't make out her face. I have no idea who it is. She's the only thing I can remember." Adam said, looking back down at his hands, as if they we're used as weapons.

After explaining to Adam what happened, they asked him what all he remembered about himself.

Adam responded by saying he knows that he is a male, and that was it. They explained to him that his name is Adam, and he's a 15-year-old sophomore that goes to Degrassi high school. They also explained that he lived with his mother and father and his brother.

"Well, I think your ready to go. I'd recommend you rest as much as you can, because a lot of memories come back in dreams. Also, I don't think he should go to school until he starts remembering things. It is probably for the best. So, with that, I guess you should get dressed and head on out. If you have any questions, fell free to ask."

"Um. I have one." Adam said, raising his hand. "What is wrong with me?"

"Well nothing's wrong with you , son. You have a serious case of amnesia."

Adam's look on his face told the doctor that he needed to explain more.

"Amnesia is basically partial or total loss of memory, usually resulting from shock, psychological disturbance, brain injury, or illness. And from hitting your head on the curb, and going into a coma for three days, it affected your brain. Amnesia can be characterized along two dimensions with respect to its onset: an inability to remember events that occurred after the onset of amnesia is referred to as anterograde amnesia, and a deficit in remembering events that occurred prior to the onset of amnesia is referred to as retrograde amnesia. Amnesia can be due to a variety of causes and can be classified according to whether the cause is primarily neurological or psychological in origin. Neurological amnesias are the result of brain dysfunction and can be transient or permanent. They are usually characterized by severe anterograde amnesia and a relatively less severe retrograde amnesia. Transient amnesias are temporary memory disturbances and can range in duration from hours to months, depending on the cause and severity. Permanent amnesia usually occurs following brain damage to either the diencephalons or the medial temporal lobe. Amnesia resulting from impairment to the medial temporal lobe can occur following anoxia, cerebrovascular accidents, head injury, and viral infections to the brain. Memory impairment that is not associated with brain damage is referred to as functional amnesia. Functional amnesia can be classified according to whether the amnesia is nonpathological or pathological." The doctor finished with a smile on his face, as everyone else in the room was dumbfounded. Although they understood what the doctor had said, they were still amused at the fact that all that knowledge could fit into that little head.

"Well, we'll leave you alone while you change." The doctor said, making his way out.

They all stood by the door, waiting for Adam to open it.

"Wait. If Adam doesn't remember anything, wouldn't he forget that he's transg-" Drew was cut off by a sudden scream coming from Adam's hospital room.

They rushed in to see what the sudden scream was about.

"What's wrong?" They yelled, running into the room.

They ran in to see Adam naked, covering himself by his hospital apron.

"I thought I was a guy!" Adam yelled, putting the apron back on.

"Oh shit." Drew whispered under his breath.

"What's going on? I thought I was a guy?" Adam said, calming down.

"It's hard to explain." Omar said. "I think you should take a seat."

Adam walked over to the open chair, and took a seat.

"Okay. So what's going on?" Adam asked, intertwining his fingers, and locking them in place.

"Okay. This is a lot to take in." Audra started. "You were born a girl, Adam."

Adam's face instantly took a down turn.

"Growing up, you slowly, but surely started realizing what, or better yet who, you are. You, and all of us, realized that you were an Adam, not a Gracie. You've been Adam for about ten years now, so that explains why you wouldn't remember Gracie. We aren't expecting you to fully understand right now. It might take a while, but right now, I need you to trust me. You are Adam even though it might not seem like that right now." Audra said getting teary eyed.

Adam looked around.

"It doesn't fully make sense, but for some reason, I trust you. Even though my body is telling me I'm… not a man, my heart, mind, and soul are telling me otherwise. I know it might take a while for me to remember everything, nut knowing I have people who are going to support me, and be with me throughout all of this… It really gives me hope."

When Adam finished, his mother was almost in tears. She rushed over to Adam, and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'm just glad your okay, sweetie." She kissed his head and looked down at him, "You should probably get dressed."

"Oh. Yeah. Your right. Oh, but before you leave… What's this?" He asked, holding up his binder.

After explaining to him what his binder was, ans what it is used for, Adam quickly got changed in some clothes that Drew had bought him from home.

As he made his way out of his room, he turned around to see someone he didn't recognize, but was sure he knew the person.

"Adam", the person said, looking at him.

It was Fiona, but Adam didn't know that.

She looked at him with Love, and Sorrow in her eyes, but Adam looked back with only a blank stare.


	3. The Only Exception

General Point of View—

"Adam?" Fiona said, a few feet away from Adam.

For some reason, Adam felt like he knew this girl. Like even though he couldn't remember anything, this was the one exception. He had no idea why he felt like this, then it struck him. This was the girl in his head. The only thing he could remember from after his fall. And he had no idea why this was the only thing he could remember. But he couldn't remember her. Just the outline of her face, and her hair. As weird as it seems, just from dreaming of the outline of her face and her hair, he felt like he had something to be sure about. Something that he knew was real.

"I'm guessing your talking to me?" Adam said, looking behind him to see if there was anyone else behind him.

Adam had no idea why this gorgeous girl was talking to him, if he was talking to her at all. This girl was flat out gorgeous. And from what he's seen from his own body, it's not something that someone like that would like to be seen with.

"I know your mad, but-" She was cut off by Drew, who was looking a little annoyed.

"Adam! Come on, we've been waiti-" He stopped when he saw Fiona. "Fiona. What are you doing here?"

"I came by earlier when I heard he came out of the coma, but they said it was family only. So I thought now would be a better time, but I can see you guys are leaving." Fiona said, looking at Adam.

He was eying her body. At first, he didn't know that she was watching him, but when he looked at her face, he realized that she was staring right back at him.

He looked away quickly, and stared at the ceiling, as if he just saw the most exciting thing in the world on one little spot.

"Can I talk to Adam for a moment? Before you leave?" Fiona asked, walking over to Adam and taking his hand in hers.

Adam looked down for a moment, not knowing what was going on. He looked at Drew and Drew could see the confusion in his eyes.

"He doesn't remember, Fiona." Drew said, looking down.

Fiona ignored Drew's comment.

"Adam, I know what I did was wrong, but the only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think it was a big deal. It was just a ki-"

"Wait. Let me stop you there." Adam started. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Adam said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Adam. I know that you don't want to remember it, but I think we should talk about it if we want to work things out." Fiona said, trying to tell why Adam was trying to deny what had happened several days ago.

"Fiona. He doesn't remember." Drew said, anger rising in his voice.

"Why wouldn't he remember?" Fiona asked, turning around to face Drew.

"Because, Fiona, Adam has amnesia. He hit his head pretty hard on that curb. And he can't remember anything. Not even "Gracie"". Drew said, quoting the last word.

Fiona looked at Adam. She automatically threw her arms around him, and held him tight. She knew that he hit his head, and she knew that he went into a coma, but she had no idea that he had lost his memory. After she let go of Adam, she took a step back, fighting herself to hold back tears.

Adam was looking between Drew and Fiona back and forth repeatedly. He had no idea what they we're talking about.

"Wait." Adam said, breaking the silence.

"Did we," Adam started pointing at himself and Fiona, "are we dating?" Adam finished, raising an eyebrow.

Fiona thought for a moment. She hurt Adam. And if she were to say that they were dating, she could be wrong. She had no idea what status they were in their relationship. And she had no idea if Adam would have forgiven her if he didn't have amnesia. But then she thought about him not remembering. If he couldn't remember what they fought about, then everything could go back to normal.

She knows how she feels about Adam. She knows that he is the only one who she loves. She doesn't have feelings for Holly J. It was a drunken mistake. Almost like a dare she asked herself to do. She knew that right after it had happened it would never turn into anything, and that she would never have any feelings for Holly J.

"Yes, Adam." She said, looking up from her hands. "We are dating."

"What?" He automatically said. "That's awesome." He finished, looking at Drew, giving him the thumbs up sign.

Fiona let out a quick laugh. Even though he might not be able to remember himself, he definitely still acts like the Adam from several days ago. She gave him a smile, then he started talking.

"Drew. Do you think we could invite… I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Adam asked Fiona.

For some reason, this almost made Fiona start to cry. The fact that he didn't even remember her name gave her the chills.

"Fiona." She said, holding back her tears.

"Fiona." He repeated her name. "That's a wonderful name." He gave her a smile before realizing he got sidetracked.

"Oh, yeah, do you think we could invite Fiona to come eat with us?" Adam asked, holding his hands together.

"I don't want to impose." Fiona said, taking a step back.

" I think that's a wonderful idea." Drew said, smiling at his brother.

"Let me go tell Mom and Dad." He said, starting to speed walk to the exit of the Hospital. "You guys have a lot to catch up on." Drew said with a wicked smile.

After Drew had ran out to tell his parents that they would be having one more dinner guest.

"So, listen Fiona." Adam started, smiling at the way her name felt coming out of his mouth. "I know that we've met before, and it kills me that I can't remember. But I would like re-introduce myself. I'm Adam Uh. Sorry, I kind of don't know my last name." Adam said, turning red.

"Well Adam, I'm Fiona." She said, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh trust me. The pleasure is all mine." Adam said, as they exited the Hospital.


	4. The Resturaunt

General Point of View-

On the way to the restaurant, Adam couldn't stop looking at Fiona. Only a few times she was looking back, but most of the time, she was staring out the window. It was quite an awkward ride. Everyone was looking every which way, and no one said almost anything, until Audra grew up courage to start conversation.

"So, Fiona, how is everything going with you?" She asks, turning around in her seat, to see all three teenagers filled in the back seat squished together.

"Oh, well, I'm doing really well! Schools going just great, and I've been able to talk to my family a lot more. They are actually coming down either next weekend, or sometime this week. It would mean a lot to me if you guys would have dinner with us." Fiona answered looking around the car at the faces looking at her.

"Well, we would be honored," Omar said, looking in the rear view mirror, "But do you think it's a good idea with Adam's condition?"

Adam looked up when he heard his name. Apparently, he was really absorbed in the game Drew was playing on his phone. He wasn't listening to what they were talking about.

"What?" Adam said, looking around blankly at the other people in the car smiling at him.

"Yep. I have a feeling we are going to get "Adam" back sooner than we thought." Audra said, turning back around in her seat.

Adam looked over at Fiona who was holding back her laughter.

"What?" He said, letting a small smile escape his lips.

"We were talking about how you should have dinner with my family and I, when they come down." Fiona said, nodding her head.

"Oh. Have I met them?" Adam said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Not yet, but they know who you are. I'm pretty sure they know more than I do." Fiona said, laughing. "But they do know about your… condition." Fiona said, looking back up at him.

"So they know I can't remember anything?" Adam said, trying to match her eyes.

"No. About your other condition." She said, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Oh. "That." He said, quoting the last words with his fingers.

"So you know about that?" He asked Fiona, "And we're still dating?" He looked surprised.

"Well, when you love someone, you don't care about their faults. You try to help them with them, instead of running away."

After she realized what she said, she started to turn red.

"So." Adam said, nonchalantly, "You love me?" He said, turning his head, and putting on a wide grin."

She looked up, and before she was able to answer, they pulled up to the restaurant.

Once they entered the restaurant, they went to one of the back booths in the corner.

First Drew climbed in, followed by Adam, then Fiona. The two parents took the outside seats, looking at the teenagers.

Omar and Audra were still both surprised that Fiona was still with Adam. They loved their son, but he definitely wasn't Mr. Perfect.

He had many faults, and Fiona did nothing but help. She was right beside him when he attempted suicide, and was with him through all of the drama of high school. She really was literally perfect for him. They both knew that Fiona had faults to, and that Adam tried to help her with it. Fiona and Adam may have been raised completely differently, and may have been interested in the different things, but they had so much in common, it was scary!

Of course, since Adam can't remember anything, he doesn't remember how much he loved her. It was almost weird to see Adam not giving her the loving look he always used to. And they were sure Fiona missed it as well.

Once the waiter came up, they all ordered their drinks, and an appetizer. About a minute after the waiter walked off, Fiona noticed that Adam was still just staring at the menu.

He glanced over at her to she was looking back.

"You okay?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He looked from the menu to her a few times, before answering.

"I'm not sure what I like." Adam said, seeming almost embarrassed.

The rest of the people at the booth looked up, to see genuine remorse in Fiona's eyes. They, of course, didn't know that she was the reason for their son's amnesia. They knew that she was much more caring than his own brother Drew. Which wasn't a huge surprise.

"Well," She said, pushing away the thought, "When we came here a few weeks ago, you got the Chicken Parmesan, and you ate every bite. So if you wanted to be safe, I'd suggest you get that." She said, giving him one of her award winning smiles, before looking back down at the menu.

Adam could do nothing but stare at her. She was amazing. What she was doing for him was amazing.

Adam didn't realize he was staring, until he looked away to see his whole family smiling at him. Omar even gave him a wink. Adam instantly turned red, before closing his menu, and putting his hands on the table.

Adam was just sitting there, messing with his hands, when he felt a set of lips touch his cheek. It only lasted for a moment, but in Adam's mind, everything had slowed down.

After her lips left his cheek, he looked up at her, just as the waiter walked up.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked Audra.

He didn't look away. Fiona was fixated on the waiter, not noticing that he was looking at her. She stared to say her order, and Adam was still looking at her. He could do nothing but smile.

For the first time since he got out of the hospital, he remembered w little bit of who he was. From everything he was told, he wasn't perfect. Everything he remembered was something someone told him. His parents and doctor told him who he was, but he _knew_ who she was.

She was his Fiona. And that's something he knew nothing could ever take away from him.

"Sir?" The waiter asked again.

Adam snapped out of his trance, to realize the whole table was looking at him.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." He let out a quick laugh before telling the waiter his order. "May I have the Chicken Parmesan?" Adam asked, looking back at the waiter.

"Would you like a side salad with that?" That waiter asked, looking up from what he was writing.

Adam froze. Just as he looked over to Fiona to ask if he liked salad, she answered the waiter, as if she read his mind.

"No, he doesn't like salad. Can you give him another slice of your garlic bread, and take away the salad?" Fiona answered, looking up from her own menu.

"Certainly." The waiter said, scratching out something, and then re-writing.

This time, when Fiona looked up, the whole table was looking at her. She looked over to Adam, who gave her a quick wink, before the waiter asked her for her order.

Adam looked around the table. "So this is how it used to be?" He thought to himself. He smiled to himself, before joining them in conversation.


	5. Home Sweet Home

Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews and comments! It means a lot! Keep em coming! Also, I hope you're enjoying the story! There's going to be some mushy FADAM love in this chapter, so I hope you like it! Don't forget to review, and tell me what you'd like to see, or what you wouldn't!

Shmanks! -Claire

General Point of view-

"Oh. My. God." Adam said, looking up from his entrée. "This is delicious!" Adam gave the table a huge smile, before taking another bite.

"I told you." Fiona said, taking a drink of her water.

Adam looked around the table, and saw all of the other plates. He eyed everyone's, wondering what each of them tasted like. Audra, seeing her son looking around, offered her son some of her own plate.

"Would you like to taste mine, Adam?" Audra asked, lifting up her plate to the other side of the table.

Omar followed along, as followed by Fiona, then Drew. They had all offered him some of their own food.

Adam didn't know where to begin. Adam smiled, and picked his fork off of his plate, and picked at a piece on Audra's. He brought the piece of food to his mouth, and smelt it. He made a face if disgust, but instead of placing the fork down, he put the piece of food in his mouth. Every taste and texture made his senses explode. He put his fork on everyone at the table's plate. His eyes widened at each piece of food.

After he was done with his own personal buffet, he sat back in the booth. He smiled wide for no reason at all.

"That. Was. Amazing." Adam said, looking up from his full stomach onto the table, where the full plates at one point in time, were now empty.

"So," Adam started, "What next?" Adam asked, sitting up to a straighter posture.

"Well, we we're going to go by the pharmacy to get your prescriptions, but we could just drop ya'll off at home, and we could get a few errands done." Omar said, pulling out his wallet to pay for their meal.

"Would you li-" Audra started.

"Can Fiona come?" Adam instantly said, looking at his mother.

Fiona looked up at the sound of her name. She was actually shocked that was Adam's request.

"Well. Sure, she's more than welcome to come over. But may we ask why?" Audra said, leaning into the table.

Adam looked at her, and then looked at Fiona.

"Well," Adam said, not taking his eyes off of Fiona. "From what I've heard, I've spent a lot of time with her. So maybe if we spend time together, I might have a chance at remembering something, or at least learn something about myself."

Fiona looked Audra. She was hoping Audra would say yes. She would love to spend time with Adam and try to help time remember. She wanted nothing more than to have Adam back, and she would do anything to speed up the process.

"That," Omar started, putting his wallet back into his pocket, "Is a wonderful idea."

Adam smiled from ear to ear, and looked over to Fiona, who was doing the same.

As they made their way out of the booth, Adam was thinking what they would talk about. He was wondering what he would soon figure out about himself, and who he used to be.

Audra and Omar dropped the teenagers off at the Torres residence, and they made their way up the porch. Adam looked at the door, and realized the majority of his childhood memories, and memories from not too long ago, were somewhere behind the door.

Fiona noticed his hesitation, and took hold of his hand. He looked towards her, then at the pattern their hands were making.

They made their way into the house, and the first thing Adam noticed was the smell. He recognized the smell, but he couldn't say from where. He looked around the room, and saw pictures of children and him from not to long ago. Adam soon realized the people in the pictures were mostly he and Drew. He looked at each picture, and saw that some were laughing, and some were not. He saw all the different stages of his life, from child to teen. The one thing he didn't see were pictures of Gracie. If someone didn't tell you that someone named Gracie used to live here, then you wouldn't have guessed it.

Adam made his way from the living room, to the kitchen. He walked in to see all kinds of papers, and food scattered all over the place. His parents must have been in the middle of something when they got the phone call that their son was in the emergency room. He walked out of the kitchen, still hand in hand with Fiona.

"Do you want to see you room?" Drew asked, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes. Yes I would." Adam said, following Drew upstairs.

There were three rooms upstairs. One was a bathroom, and the other two were the boys.

They passed Drew's room, and the only reason Adam knew it was Drew's room, was because it had his name on the door, decorated with symbols and words. They walked a little further down the hall, to see Adam's room.

His room was closed, and also had his name on the door. You could tell from the leftover sticker residue that there was another name there before Adam's.

Adam reached for the doorknob, and opened the door.

Adam was expecting a dirty room, filled with dirty underwear, and half naked women posters scattered all over his walls. But when he walked in, he saw almost the exact opposite.

Adam's room was actually not dirty in the least bit. His bad was made, and everything was where it was supposed to be. He had a few posters on bands on his walls, and a few pictures of his family members. His bad spread was a blue and white striped, with a bed stand right beside it. On the bed stand, it had a picture of him and Fiona, sharing a kiss in front the Degrassi school building. He had a desk with a laptop computer, and a printer. The desk looked messy, with papers and envelopes scattered all around it. He had a TV on the top of his dresser, and a movie collection right under it.

He let go of Fiona's hand to look around his room more thoroughly. While in the midst of doing so, he was interrupted.

"Hey, Adam, is it okay if I leave for a sec?" Drew asked, popping his head into Adam's room.

"Um. Sure." Adam said, taking a seat on his bed.

"Alright, cool. Do you want anything while I'm out?" Drew asked, yelling as he ran down the stairs.

"No, I'm fine!" Adam yelled back, watching Fiona take a seat next to him.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Fiona said, cracking a smile.

Adam and Fiona spent almost an hour of talking about what Adam used to do. He found out what his favorite food was, candy, drink, movie, and everything else in between. They had just gotten to the topic of their relationship.

"So, how long have we been dating?" Adam asked, changing his position on the bed. He was lying on his side, and Fiona was sitting criss cross facing him.

"We've been dating for about a two months." Fiona said, intertwining her fingers.

Adam nodded his head in agreement. "Have we kissed?" Adam asked, looking up at her.

She let out a laugh, before realizing that he was serious. "Oh. Your serious?" Fiona asked, changing her face to a more serious one.

"Yes. We have kissed." Fiona said, still trying to hold back her laughter.

"Okay. I see." Adam said.

A question popped into his head. He looked up at Fiona, then sat up, it where their eyes were at the same height.

"Have we… Uhm.. You know… Have we.. Done it?" Adam said, looking in his lap.

"Done what?" Fiona asked confused.

Adam looked up at her with an embarrassed smile. "It." Adam said, raising his eyebrows.

Fiona's eyes widened. She realized what question he was asking.

"Oh." She answered. "That." She looked down to her lap, and slightly smiled.

"Yeah." Adam whispered to himself.

"Well, Yes." Fiona said, looking up at him. "We have "Done It", she said, quoting the last two words with her fingers.

"Oh. Well that's… Cool." Adam said, then shaking his head to his stupid response.

"Yep." Fiona said, inhaling at the same time.

Adam looked up at her, and she was looking right back at him.

"Was… Was I… You know… Uh.. Was it… Good?" Adam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

She looked up at him to see his concern.

"It was amazing." She started. He relaxed, and let out a smile. "Both times." She finished.

He immediately perked up. "We've done it more than once!" Adam practically yelled.

She couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"Yeah, we have." Fiona said, in between laughs.

After settling down, and finding out more about him, they started to get tired.

"Can I tell you a story?" Fiona said, as they both laid down on their backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"I would love that." Adam said, not moving his head.

"This one time, you and i…" Fiona started telling Adam a story of one time when they had spent the whole day together. And without trying, Adam started to fall asleep.

Before both of them knew it, Adam and Fiona were both asleep. Fiona was laying on her side, and Adam was spooning her, with his arm draping over her side.

"Okay kids, hopefully you aren't-" Audra started, before walking in to Adam's room.

"What in the world?" Audra said, seeing the sight in front of her.

"Shhh." Omar said, Adam's door. "They're asleep."

"Shouldn't we…" Omar cut Audra off with a kiss.

"Let's go to bed." Omar said, practically dragging Audra back downstairs.


	6. The First Meeting

General Point of View—

"_So how long is mom making us run the food drive?" Drew asked, carrying the things into the gym._

"_Until we rehabilitate the school's image within the community." Adam says, with a smudge of annoyance in his voice._

"_So, like, twelve years?" Drew answered with sarcasm. "Well, we better find more volunteers." Drew said, setting down his things. "Hey, girls gym class is about to start, you can canvas the locker rooms!"_

_Adam gave Drew a look of annoyance, before smiling. He wasn't hurt by Drew's little quirks and one-liners about his sex anymore, but more used to it. It's now like a daily thing._

_The gym had just become quiet when they heard the gym doors open. They looked over to see a girl standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blue shirt and a khaki skirt, with a gold tie, and a fashionable blue headband to match her shirt. Adam didn't know who this girl was, and neither did Drew. They had seen her in the halls, maybe a few times, but never had the pleasure of having her grand entrance in their presence. Adam looked over to Drew, to see him practically drooling all over the boxes. I had to admit, this girl was gorgeous, but Adam didn't pay much attention to her. He learned the hard way, that girls didn't usually pay any attention to him, so he built a barrier of some sort inside of him. He made sure not to fall for someone with anyone he knew he wouldn't have had a chance with. He was a sucker when it came to heartbreak, and he didn't know how he would handle it afterwards. Adam was in the middle of his thoughts when he was interrupted by the girl's voice._

"_Have you seen Mrs. Holland?" The girl asks, apparently annoyed._

"_Nope, sorry." Adam said, since apparently Drew wasn't done drooling over her._

"_But since you're here, you should sign up for the food drive," Drew said, perking up at his sudden interest in this girl._

"_I don't drive." The girl said. I smiled at her comeback. Even though I didn't know this girl, the fact that she had a since of humor made her seem pretty cool._

"_You know you need forty hours of community service in order to graduate?" Drew asked, wanting to make conversation with the girl. _

"_Yeah," Adam said, pitching in, "Why not get them her now? You don't even have to leave campus."_

"_Or wear a hairnet. Or change some old dude's diaper." Drew said, obviously pushing hard to get her to sign up._

"_Wait, I don't get to wear a hairnet? Or what was the other thing?" The girl said. Adam smiled at the girls comment. Adam had zoned out for a moment, before returning to reality._

"_Fine," She said, letting out her breath. "I can be charitable." The girl said with a smile. She perked up, before leaving the room. _

"_Whoa." Drew said, smiling at Adam._

_Adam knew that if Drew wanted this girl, he was most likely going to get her. So right then, Adam thought to himself, that he wasn't going to get involved. He was going to stay out of it, and let Drew work his magic._

Adam turned to the side, he opened his eyes. He saw the face of an angel laying beside him. He smiled, before realizing it was Fiona. She was asleep with her arm around his waist. He looked down at her arm, before looking over to the clock. It was almost 5 in the morning. He put his head down on the pillow, before lifting it back up. He slightly removed the hand from his waist, and lightly got off of his bed. He tip toed over to the door. His foot must have stepped on the wrong spot, and his floor made the slightest creak. Adam's head automatically sprung up to see if Fiona woke up, but before he even looked at her, he dropped to the ground. Once he was on the ground, he layed there for a good two minutes, before realizing the Fiona didn't wake up. He stood up quietly, and realized that Fiona wasn't under the blanket. His ceiling fan was on, and she didn't even have a blanket. He tip toed back over to the bed, and pulled the blanket from his side of his bed. He pulled it on top of her, and tucked it in on the other side of her. She moved slightly, and was quickly still once again. Adam smiled slightly, before bending over, and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. He then walked out of his room, and downstairs. He walked to the kitchen, and to his surprise, he wasn't alone. He saw Drew, standing at the fridge.

"What are you doing up?" Adam asked, scratching his head, and making his way over to the table.

Oh, morning Adam. I just got up. I was going to go for a morning run, wanna come?" Drew asked, pulling out the carton of milk.

"I'll pass." Adam said, laying his head on the table. "Hey Drew?"

"Yeah buddy?" Drew asked, pouring the milk into a bowl.

"I think I remembered something. But I'm not sure if it was just a dream, or a memory." Adam said, putting his chin on the table.

Drew stood there for a moment looking at Adam.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me it or not?" Drew asked, now pouring the cereal in the bowl.

Adam let out a quick laugh before answering.

"I'm not sure. It was me, you, and Fiona. And we we're in a gym. And you we're talking about naked guys and hairnets." Adam said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Drew practically spit out his cereal when Adam answered. After he was done coughing, he was finally able to answer.

"So you dreamt about the first time you met Fiona?" Drew asked, wiping the cereal off of the counter.

"So that's what it was…" Adam said to himself, scratching his head, once again.

"Well. I'm glad you remembered something." Drew said, walking over, and sitting down in one of the chairs. He started putting on his shoes to go running. He looked up to see a tired Adam, resting his head against his hands.

"You should probably get some rest. You never know, you may remember something else." Drew said, standing up.

"You're right." Adam said, standing up after Drew.

Drew made his way towards the front door, and opened it.

"Love ya, bro." Drew said, zipping up his jacket.

"You to, dork." Adam said, walking back up the stairs.

Drew smiled at his brother's comment, before running outside.

Adam made his way back up to his room. He opened his door, to see Fiona still fast asleep. Once again, he tip toed to his bad, and crawled into it. He made sure not to make a wrong move. Once he got up to his pillow, he layed down, and closed his eyes. Almost instantly after he closed his eyes, he felt Fiona turn around. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and put her neck in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." He heard her say. He didn't want to move, but he couldn't help but smile.

He put his hand onto hers, and closed his eyes once again.


	7. The Journal

General Point of View-

After Adam fell back asleep, he wanted nothing more than to remember something else. It was like getting a present. He was unwrapping something for the first time. Adam tried his hardest to fall back asleep, but it was a lot harder than he had thought. He was so anticipated, he couldn't fall back asleep. He tried to trick himself a few times, but it was no use. He looked over at Fiona who was still sound asleep. He sat up, and moved to the end of his bed. He was looking around his room, when something caught his eye.

A journal.

He stood up, and walked over to the journal. It was under a stack of papers on his desk, almost hidden. He blew off some of the dust, and opened it.

He didn't read it at first, but just skimmed the pages. For some reason, he thought it would be kinda like invasion of privacy... Reading other peoples things. But then he slowly realized that the journal was his.

He walked over to the floor, and took a seat by his dresser. He looked back up at Fiona to make sure she wasn't awake, and flipped back to the first page.

_Day 1-_

_Hi. It's Adam. Well, I mean, I know It's Adam. It's my journal. I don't know why I wrote that. This is kinda weird. Writing things down. I have it all up in my head, so I don't know why I would need to write it down. But my mom says it would be good to do. It was either this, or counseling. I chose this. Well, this is my first day writing in a journal. I guess I will be writing what goes on day to day, and what I think about it all. I have nothing to say right now though. So I guess it was almost pointless to write this. So. I guess I'm just going to stop writing now. Yeah. Bye Journal. Okay seriously? I just said bye to you. You aren't even a you. Your a journal. And yet I;m still talking to you. Wow. Alright. I'm out._

Adam laughed at this entry. He went to the next page, and saw more writing.

_Day 2-_

_Well. Today is my first day at Degrassi High. This should be interesting. I'm not going to take this journal to school. I don't want to risk anyone thinking I'm a weirdo. What am I saying. Everyone is most likely going to think I'm a weirdo. I mean honestly, if I didn't know me, I'd think I was weird. I'm not going to tell anyone about my "situation". Not ever. If I tell someone, It might get out. Then I'll be know as the "Girl-who-thinks-she-a-guy." But they don't understand. So many people. They don't understand what it feels like in my body. They think I'm weird from what they see. But they don't know how it feels. No one does. And people always think I'm a freak for doing what I fell is right. For doing what I know is right. But I can't explain how it feels. If I could explain it, I would. If everyone would just accept what I feel, it would make everything better. Why can't it be better?_

Adam didn't like this entry. But it made sense. He hasn't seen anyone other than his family and  
Fiona since he got out, so he wasn't sure if he even had friends. He didn't know if anyone knew about his condition, or if he was a freak. He was glad the doctor said not to go to school until he started remembering things, or else he would die the first day. Literally.

Adam flipped several blank pages, until he found one without a day number.

_Today was different. I wasn't bothered by Bianca or Fitz. But something else happened. I met a girl. I told myself I wouldn't get involved with anybody I didn't need to, but this was different. After everything that happened with Bianca, i'm not sure I could handle another breaking. But this girl... It wasn't the first time I met her. I met her a few days ago, but today something hit me. She told me she wanted nothing sexual. That would be perfect for me, right? Someone wanting nothing to do with what I can't even do? It would be perfect. Of course, it's a leap. This girl isn't exactly normal. She's special. And she's a senior. But if I'm right, she likes me. Well, maybe not likes, but she doesn't not hate me. So that's good, right? Well. I'm not sure what to do. Then there's always Drew getting in the way. He likes her too. And he's doing everything he can to get her to like him back. Dick. Sometimes, I swear, we aren't even related. Well, I gotta go journal. There I go again, talking to paper. _

Adam flipped a few more pages. He saw one labeled Fiona.

_Fiona-_

_We've been friends fore a while, but who knew it would get to this? Out of everybody in the school, we ended up together? I am so happy. I don't need anything as long as I have you. I honestly couldn't ask for anything more. You give me confidence, which is pretty hard to do. You saved me, when I gave up on myself, when I gave up on everyone else, when I hated school, when I hated relationships, you saved me. And I thank you for that. I know, you probably get sick about hearing about all my problems, but it means so much to me that you listen. No one at school sees through my fake smile, but you saved the boy underneath that smile. You probably don't believe that, but it's true. I know I can tell you anything and I can trust you. And I don't trust people easily. I am a very "to myself" person if you didn't already know. I don't share things with just anyone. And I certainly don't let people into my life quickly. You broke all of those walls down, in a good way. You came into my life so quickly. And I'm so happy you did. I needed that. You make me so happy. Every time you laugh, it makes me smile. Every time you hold my hand, I melt inside. Every time you hug me, I never want to let go. Sure, it's corny, but it's true. Whenever I see you, my day gets a little bit better. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I could sit in an empty room with you and be the happiest man on earth. I can play ping pong with you, or play video games with you, and I will always be happy! I've told you things I never thought I would tell anyone. You say you're the luckiest girl in the world for having me, but in reality, I'm so much luckier. You are honestly the only reason I get up to go to school everyday. It would be horrible without you. I wouldn't be able to get through anything without you. You make my world, Fiona. Thank you for all you have done for me. I'm so lucky to have you._

Adam read this twice through. He really must have loved Fiona. And it killed him inside to not be able to feel how he used to. He would give anything to feel what he used to feel, just one.

He thought to himself. How can he get those feelings back? How can I remember how to love her again?

Adam was about to flip to he next page, when he heard movement. He looked up to see Fiona sit up.

"Hey," She said, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's about," Adam looked around his room, "6 in the morning. Give or take a few."

"What are you doing up?" She asked, sitting criss cross.

"Oh, well, I've been up for a while." Adam said, standing up, and making his way back over to his bed. He climbed up the bed to his side, and rested against the backboard.

"You fell asleep on me." Fiona said, playfully punching his shoulder.

He looked up and gave her an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry," He said, scratching the back of his head. "But I remembered something!"

Fiona immediately perked up and widened her eyes. "What! What did you remember?"

"Well, according to Drew, the first time we met." Adam looked up at her eyes as she softly smiled.

"Really?" She asked. Adam gave her a nod, before leaning towards her.

He closed his eyes, and kissed her. He didn't know why. He was hoping he was doing it right, and he was hoping she wanted it. He was quickly answered when he felt her hand wrap round his neck. She practically pulled him all the way to her side of the bed. He let his arm slide up to behind her ear, and she held his face with her hands. She started to get more into it, by opening her mouth, and inserting her tongue into his mouth. He was shocked. He didn't remember what kissing felt like. But he was enjoying it very much.

"Maybe," He said, pulling away just a bit. "Maybe, we should slow down a little bit. Just till I'm sure I know what I'm doing."

Fiona nodded in agreement, before laying back down.

It got awkwardly quiet quick.

"I mean, it;s not that I don't want to. It's just, honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing." Adam said, breaking the silence.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm willing to wait. However long it's going to take. I'm here, with you, through all of it. Nothing will change how I feel about you. Ever. I love you, Adam. And however long it takes you to remember that, I'm here." Fiona said, facing him.

"Thank you." Adam said, smiling into his pillow.

"So". Adam said, resting on his hand. "How long have you snored?"

"What!" Fiona said, perking her head up. "I do not snore!"

"Yes. Yes you do. Like rapid fire." Adam said, beginning to laugh.

"I do not snore!" Fiona said, starting to laugh as well.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Adam said.

Fiona turned around to where her back was facing him. "Do not." She said, holding back her smile.

"Do too." Adam said, putting his head back down, smiling, while closing his eyes.


	8. Remember

General Point of View-

Adam awoke to the sound of music. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Fiona getting dressed, while dancing around his room. It was to an upbeat pop song that was very catchy. He tried to contain his laughter, but when she started, what it looked like convulsing, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Fiona turned around to see Adam hiding his face in his pillow laughing, and she immediately turned red. She instantly froze in the middle of his room.

When Adam looked up, he contained himself long enough to spit out a single sentence.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account!" He said, before bursting out laughing again.

"I didn't mean for you to see that!" Fiona said, before covering her face with her hands.

Adam looked up once again to see Fiona was truly embarrassed.

"Hey," Adam said, before scooting to the edge of the bed, close enough to reach her hand. "You don't have to get embarrassed in front of me." Adam said, reaching out for her hand.

"I know that. It was just a surprise. That dance was meant for no human eyes to see." Fiona said, removing her hands from her face.

"And just to let you know, you're the last person on the planet who I'd get embarrassed in front of. I've never met anyone like you. I always feel so comfortable when I'm around you. I can laugh, cry, dance, and say whatever I need to say around you. You make me feel loved, and unique. And no matter what, I know that you'll always love me for who I am, and not who everyone else sees me as. You can see who I really am. You can believe my eyes, and not my mouth, because you can see the truth in my eyes. I don't have to be "Fiona Coyne" when I'm with you. I can just be, "Fiona"."

Fiona finished, and realized that Adam was wide eyed.

"Oh. Sorry. I kind of forgot you had amnesia." Fiona said, taking a seat next to Adam.

"No. I like this. I like finding out how much we were in love and how important we were in each other's lives. It literally kills me to not be able to remember it. But with you, telling me how you feel as if I knew what you were talking about, it helps, a lot more than you think." Adam said, looking into her deep gray eyes.

Fiona let out a laugh, before looking at him with a serious face.

"But I swear, if you tell anyone about that dance, you're dead amnesia boy." Fiona said, standing up. "Now get dressed. We have a whole day planned." Fiona said, before exiting Adams' room.

Adam stood up, and walked over to his dresser. He opened up a drawer, and looked inside. He was just about to pull an article of clothing out, when his door opened.

"And by the way, I got your clothes ready for you. They're on your chair." Fiona said, popping her head into the room. "You know, just incase you forgot your sense of style."

Adam looked over to the chair, and held up the clothes. They consisted of a white v-neck with a red and black flannel shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Adam quickly got changed, and walked over to his mirror. He looked at himself, and buttoned the three bottom buttons, before walking out of his room with a pair of shoes in hand. He walked downstairs to hear a conversation going on between his mother and his girlfriend.

"I'd like to apologize, Mrs. Torres. I didn't mean to stay over last night. We we're just talking, and I guess we dozed off. It won't happen again." Fiona said, with genuine sorrow.

"It's fine Fiona. I just expect you two to be careful. I know it must be hard, but I honestly think Adam has a better chance of remembering everything if he's with you. You two spent the most time together, so it would only make sense for you two to keep spending time together." Audra finished, and noticed her son was standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Well Good Morning son! How did you sleep?" Audra asked, focusing all of her attention to her son.

"I slept fine. I remembered something." Adam said nonchalantly, taking a seat next to Fiona.

Audra's eyes looked as if the y were going to burst out of the skull. "What!" She practically yelled. "Well what was it!"

Adam let out a small laugh at his mother's reaction, before answering, "It was the first time I met Fiona."

Audra died down a little when her son answered. Of course, she was happy that her son remembered something, but seriously? Couldn't it have been something a little more important? She covered up these emotions with a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you dear." She answered, before fixing her hair. "So, what do you to have planned for today?"

"Well," Fiona answered, "I was going to show him around town, and places he liked going. Nothing to fancy."

"Great idea. Shall I pack sandwiches?" Audra asked, holding up sandwich Baggies.

"You know what, I think we'll just eat out." Fiona answered before giving Adam a "What-The-Heck-Is-Wrong-With-Your-Family" look.

"Oh." Audra said, placing the sandwich bag into the drawer. "Well. Call me if you need anything." She said, before walking out of the kitchen.

Fiona looked over to Adam, who was messing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Ready?" She asks, holding out her hand.

"Absolutely." Adam answered, taking her hand, and made their way through the front door.

"So? How do you like your burger?" Fiona asked, placing down her fork.

"Goodness gracious." Adam answered. "Why does food have to be so good?"

He wiped off his mouth with a smile of satisfaction, before placing it on the table. He took a drink of his water, and sat back against the chair.

"So did I come here a lot?" Adam asked, looking around at the unfamiliar faces.

"Yeah, I guess so. We ate her almost everyday after school." Fiona answered, nodding her head.

They were eating at the Dot, which was very well known to all of the Degrassi students.

Fiona never wanted to come here again, but Adam saw it while they were walking. She had to admit, their food was amazing, but because of what happened here with Adam and Holly J, she resented the place.

"So," Adam said, breaking her train of thoughts, "Where to next?"

"I want to show you a place." Fiona said, "Come with me."

They walked for what it felt like hours, but to them, it didn't matter. They talked about what they usually did when they went out. And who they usually hung out with. Fiona was planning on meeting up with Eli and Clare later on in the day, but right now, she wanted to show Adam a place where only the two of them knew about.

They walked down a path of rocks for a good half hour, before coming across a fountain with a bench in front of it. The fountain has flowers all around it, of every different size and color. The fountain was in the middle of a pond, but it was definitely the main point. Fiona took Adam to the bench, and they sat down.

"It's beautiful." Adam said, looking at Fiona. "How did you find out about this place?"

"This is where we used to come together," Was all Fiona managed to say.

They looked out at the pond for a while, before one of them spoke.

"You were never happy with yourself, Adam." Fiona said, looking down at her hands. "You never thought you were good enough for anything. And because of that, you'd hurt yourself." Fiona said, reaching over to Adams arm. She pulled it closer to herself, and rolled up the sleeve. Adam looked down to see faded burn marks, and a very distinct scar. His eyes widened at the sight on his arm. He looked at Fiona with confusion.

"You would hurt yourself to cope with the pain. Those little ones," She said, pointing to the burn marks, "Those are burn marks. You did that to yourself before you ever met me. We've talked about it a few times, but I never really understood why you went as far as to hurt yourself. And that one," She said, rubbing her fingers over the razor scar," That one was from a razor. You cut yourself after someone else hurt you. You couldn't handle what they said, and found an easier way out."

Fiona sniffled. She was on the verge of tears. Adam could tell this was an emotional subject for her.

"Some people never get the chance to say goodbye, Adam. And when I heard you did that to yourself, I didn't think I was going to be able to. Before you did that, I thought everything would be fine. That, if anything were to happen with us, we'd get through it. I just couldn't imagine a world without you in it. By the time I found out you were in the hospital for your arm, I didn't have what it took to talk to you in person I told myself that you wouldn't want to hear it, and that no matter what I said wouldn't have changed anything. And I believed myself. But after seeing that you were okay, I knew I was wrong. And I was right. You listened. I realized that it doesn't matter how it happened, or even why, what matters is it did happen. So, after you got better, I brought you here. I told you this could be the one place where you could get away, and be whoever you wanted to be. We came here more and more, and slowly, but surely, you started getting better. I thought if I brought you here today, you might remember what really matters. Not us meeting for the first time, but something that could help you." Fiona finished, looking up at Adam.

"You matter, Fiona. You're the first thing I remembered, so don't you think that there's a reason? Apparently my brain wants me to remember you. Apparently, you are the most important thing right now." Adam said.

Adams face faltered from a smile to a more serious face, his eyes going back and forth from both of hers. She smiled as she looked at his lips. They both started to slowly move in closer to each other, before their lips touched.

To his mother, he only thing that mattered was to remember the important things.

To Drew, it was landing a spot on the first string for sports.

For Omar, it was finding out how to speed up the process.

But for Adam, the only thing that mattered was this, right now. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather remember than his memories with the girl who stole his heart.

A/N:

Hey! Sorry it took me SO long to update! As you know, I am writing a story with IDroppedDead by the name of Feeding The Wolves, so I haven't really been paying attention to this one as much as I should be I hope you like this chapter, and I will try to update sooner next time. Go check out Feeding The Wolves!

~~DrMcQueen.


	9. The Trip

General Point of View—

"We're not going." Said Fiona, talking to Eli as e was browsing the Internet.

"Excuse me?" Asked Eli, looking up from the screen.

"Clare told me where you want to go, and-" Fiona was cut off.

"I'm going. If you guys want to flake, fine." Said Eli, looking back at the screen.

After Adam and Fiona took a walk, they met up with Clare and Eli. Eli had just gotten the idea to go camping because he thought it would help Adam think about things. Adam loved to camp, so he thought it would bring back memories.

The only problem is the place Eli wants to go is where some man was murdered fifty years ago. Fiona would rather stay in, and look at old pictures, but Eli wanted to do something adventurous.

"Whatever it is, me and Bianca are in." Says Drew, walking into the living room.

"No one invited you." Said Eli with a smirk on his face.

"Rude." Says Drew, looking back and forth at all of the faces, waiting for someone to back him up.

"Wait a minute. Dads away on business, so that typically mean watching old love movies with mom. So I may have to show her my 'Eli' file. And I have to warn you, I have some nasty stuff." Said Drew, emphasizing the 'nasty'.

Eli's smirk faltered. "Welcome aboard." Eli said with a fake smile.

"Mhmm." Drew said, crossing his arms, and smiling in his accomplishments.

Fiona looked around at everyone with a concerned face. She really didn't like this idea. Of course, she was worried about Adam, but she was also scared shitless because of the murder that happened a while back.

They all heard something in the doorway, and all looked in union.

"Hey." Fiona said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hey." Adam said, back, not noticing the room full of people.

He walked into the living room and was instantly greeted by Drew.

"Yo. Adam. You should get the scoop about tonight's big plan." Drew said.

"What big plan?" Asked Adam, looking towards Fiona.

"The 'Torres' Excellent Adventure!" Drew said, trying to sound like a surfer.

"No one is going anywhere." Fiona deadpanned.

"Don't be such a buzz kill." Drew said, rolling his eyes.

Bianca walked into the room. "Eli said since you have a job now, your paying for the gas." Bianca said to Drew, crossing her arms.

"Tell him No. And feel free to slap him upside the head." Drew said, scoffing at his last words.

"He thought you'd say that," Bianca said, nodding her head, "So he said to mention how your dad would like to know who crashed his laptop."

Drew's smile faltered. "Blackmail runs deep in these parts." Drew said, with a hint of sarcasm.

-oOo-

"We need snacks." Says Eli, bringing handfuls of food from their pantry.

"We need to find someplace else to go." Said Fiona.

"What would be creepier than the scene of an actual murder?" Eli asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you guys should go, and me and Fiona will just stay here." Said Adam, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Asked Eli.

"It's probably lost with everything else on my mind." Adam said, resting his head on his arm.

"Whoever killed that an could still be out there!" Eli said. "He would have to be like, 70 though."

"That sounds really appealing." Adam said.

"Adam, could I talk to you for a minute?" Drew said, pulling Adam to the side.

"What's up?" Adam asked as soon as they were far enough away.

"Okay. I know you can't remember anything, but let me fill you in. You love camping, okay? And right now, out there, your seeming like a little girl. You should know that girl's like brave guys, all right? And out there, your seeming like the total opposite. If you act like the man I know you are… I don't know what will happen, but trust me, you want to do this. You got to trust me. Okay. Your acting like a little girl-"

"I am so not acting like a little girl, okay?" Adam blurted out.

"I don't know. You seem pretty girlish.

"You know what. Fine. I'll go. Screw it." Adam said, walking past him.

"What are we waiting for?" Adam said, as he walked back into the living room.

"Adam, I thought you said-" Fiona started.

"Well I changed my mind." Adam said, as he grabbed his coat and walked toward the door.

He looked around to see everyone's surprised faces.

"Coming?" He asked, as he opened the door, and walked outside.

"Alright." Fiona said, as she watched Adam walk out the door.

"And then there were 6." Eli said, smiling from ear to ear.

-oOo-

"This is the murder sight." Said Eli, pointing to an empty spot ahead of them. "I looked it up online."

They all split up, and started wandering on their own.

"You guys, get over here! Come quick!" Yelled Clare. "It's Eli."

They all rushed over to the voice they heard yelling. To their surprise, they found Clare standing by a huge tunnel looking thing.

"I saw him go down there!" Clare yelled, pointing to the tunnel.

They walked up to it, and heard Eli make what he thought were scary noises.

"Eli, get out of there! It's not safe." Adam yelled down the tunnel.

All of the sudden they heard a scream from the tunnel, followed by laughter.

"Get your pansy Asses down here!" Yelled Eli.

"I have to go get him!" Said Clare, walking to the tunnel.

"I'll go with you." Said Adam, looking at her concerned face.

"Wait!" They heard Bianca yell.

She looked at Drew who was just standing there. She pushes him forward, and surprised him.

"What?" Yelled Drew.

Bianca pointed to the tunnel.

"You have to go down there with them!" Said Bianca.

"But following him into a portal to hell isn't a part of my job description." Drew spat back. "However. I will contribute."

Drew pulled out his bag, and searched through it. He pulled out two over sized flashlights.

"Everyone, stay here." Adam said to the group, as he started walking into the tunnel. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

All of the sudden, Eli scared the whole group by jumping out of the tunnel.

After a few moments of screaming, it slowly died down.

"You asshole!" Yelled Clare, hitting him on the arm.

"I couldn't resist!" Said Eli with a satisfied grin.

"Dick." Adam muttered under his breath as he walked back over to the kill spot with Fiona quickly following.

"Well. This is going to be an interesting trip." Said Drew.


End file.
